


MILF and Cookies

by Arc_rotica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Bellabooty, Big Ass, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fucked Silly, MILFadonna, MILFs, Mature Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Widow, faunus female/human male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc_rotica/pseuds/Arc_rotica
Summary: Being the only able bodied young man in the small neighborhood Jaune was used to doing odd jobs for the widows and divorcées but as he got older he started to notice certain looks that only increased after he turned 18...





	MILF and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post of an old story I did on my tumblr, with some additions and minor corrections. While the tags seem to imply a one off I hope to do more down the line.

Jaune was one of the only young man in the neighborhood where he lived. Most of the residents were girls his age or single mothers. Because of this ever since his growth spurt hit he was doing jobs around his neighbors’ houses. The general odd jobs that would be done by ‘the men of the house’. Hey didn’t complain, too much, since he usually got paid. Today he was called across the street to help Kali Belladonna with something.

When he got the he was greeted with a smile, “Hello Jaune thank you so much for coming over I really need your help with something.”

“It’s no problem Ms Belladonna I’m always happy to help,” he returned her smile.

“You are so sweet. I need to take care of something upstairs real quick so why don’t you wait in the living room while I finish up. I put out some cookies fresh from the oven so please help yourself,” she said before walking upstairs a sway in her hips that drew the eye to her amazing ass.

Jaune took a seat in the living room and took a bite into a cookie as he looked around the room. No boxes that needed lifting, the curtains were hanging properly, no sign that the furniture needed to be moved, the computer seemed to be working as did the TV, heck even the lightbulbs and fire alarm seemed to be functional, 'Why did Ms Belladonna ask me to come over,’ the young man wondered completely unaware of the attire his sexy neighbor was putting on up stairs.

As stated before Jaune was pretty much the only guy in the neighborhood, one full of single MILFs at that. Jaune had matured well over the years, a few inches above 6ft, strong muscles from some work outs he’s been doing recently, and a outline of something impressive that occasionally made an appearance when he wore tight pants or shorts. He often was the subject of the talks that women in the neighborhood would have, when his mother/ sisters weren’t around. Those talks were more frequent after his 18th birthday a month ago, finally of age and many cougars were considering taking at least a taste of the 'finely prepared meat', and Kali was one of them.

She knew he was attracted to her, every time he came to help her or hang out with Blake and their friends, his eyes were often glued to her hips or ass, just like they were when she walked up the stairs.

Kali took one last look in the mirror smirking before she sauntered downstairs to claim a treat, 'He ate the cookies I made so it’s only fair that I drink the milk he makes.’ She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Jaune looking around the living room as she strode in. “Sorry to make you wait I just needed to get changed for what you’ll be helping me with,” she said.

“Oh it’s no problem-em-em,” Jaune stuttered as he looked upon Kali, she wore only a see through purple negligee, her nipples as hard as diamonds, she was sporting a Vacuon waxed nether regions, and a pussy so wet that her juices dripped down her plump thighs. 

“You see Jaune ever since what happened with Ghira I’ve been so lonely,” Kali said pouting her sexy full lips. “My body has been in terrible pain, it begs for the touch of a man, that’s why I need help, yours and no one else’s.” She sashayed over to where he was sitting, he was still so shell shocked that he couldn't react as she mounted his leg and rubbed her pussy against it letting her juices soak into the fabric of his pants. She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue licking his lips asking for permission before simply entering his mouth without it. 

His body responded and returned the kiss, even though his mind was still not yet fully back to reality. They kissed passionately as she continued to get herself off by humping his leg. When he was finally back, mentally, and was now kissing her back intensely and his hands stroking her back, lightly pulling her hair and squeezing her big heart shaped ass. The way his large hand explored her body caused her to scream into his mouth, a torrent of love juices sprayed from her tight hole and covered his left leg as she came.

Kali dismounted his leg and turned around and put her hands on the table lifting her perfect Bellabooty, presenting it to him as if she was a bitch in heat. “I’m so sorry Jaune, but I-I c-can’t wait any longer I need it now. I promise I’ll suck you off, titfuck you, give you an assjob anything you want, whenever you want, but please right now fuck my pussy fuck me like the bitch in heat I am,” she begged him like she was losing her mind.

What she didn’t realize in her begging state Jaune had stripped had already stripped naked, his cock as hard as possible and the very second she stopped begging for his rod he rammed it all the way in in a single thrust. She cried out loudly orgasming once more but ever stronger than before, her voice even louder especially since her mouth was no longer muffled by Jaune’s. Her orgasmic scream was so loud that the neighbors who were passing past the house heard and knew what was going on. Some women cheered for her, others cursed her for getting to him first, some excited that the plunge had been taken not only confirming the quality of 'the goods' but also checking he was perfectly ok with MILFs, but undoubtedly they were all jealous and horny.

Jaune's pelvis slapped hard against the faunus' perfect ass, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. “More fuck me more make me your bitch I love you thick cock so much fuck me till I lose my mind,” Kali’s pussy was so wet so sensitive and her hormones were going so wild that with each thrust of the young man's powerful hips it felt like a miniature climax.

“Ms Belladonna it feels so good,” Jaune moaned his cock slamming against her cervix as her pussy tried to milk him of his seed.

“Kali, call me Kali or Bitch or Slut whatever you want, right now I'm not a mother or the upstanding member of the community I've worked so hard to be, right now I am a fucked silly MILF,” she cried out. “Fuck me harder make me your slut, your naughty kitty, make me your's”

Her words tapped into something primal, the animalistic urge to fuck and breed. His hips went harder and harder slamming his massive cock into her tight hole as much as possible, he raised his hand up high and brought it down swiftly the blond spanked the object of so many of his wet dreams Kali's big fat sexy Bellabooty. The young man watched it jiggle and bounce the red handprint he left on her soft olive skin was could be seen as a brand on the woman that she was his. She seemed to approve as her pussy tightened around his cock when he did. 

The stimulation was finally too much and finally it was his turn, “Im cumming,” he shouted

“Inside. Cum inside me, today is a safe day. So fill me up with your hot thick milk feed this kitty her cream,” she shouted. 

Jaune did as she requested and he shot rope after rope of thick cum inside her tight wet pussy, he filled her womb and still had more for the rest of her pussy. The blast of hot man milk caused her to shiver and she came one final time. Her eyes had rolled into her head and her arms gave out causing her upper body to fall onto the living room table, she was in a puddle of her own drool. As Jaune made to pull out he felt her walls clench around him. Barely conscious, her eyes not even half lidded Kali managed to slur, “Moh I ned moh”

Whenever the women in the neighborhood asked him to do a task for them, he would do as asked till they were satisfied. But he never expected that one day he would need to satisfy one of them like this, but an Arc never goes back on his word. 

Jaune proceeded to fuck Kali over and over, both of them achieving multiple climaxes times. When Kali could no longer handle anymore and finally passed out Jaune took a seat back on the couch and admired his handy work. Kali's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, her face in a puddle of drool, cum flowing out of her pussy like a waterfall pooling on the carpet, her back had received a few coats of 'white paint' and her ass numerous red marks. Jaune was extremely happy that not only did he loose his virginity but it was to an insanely hot MILF. 

Meanwhile, in some of the other women where looking through their clothes, from lingerie, bikinis, their daughter's school uniforms, etc. """If Kali took the dive I will too"""

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the tale of Jaune's first MILF encounter, with my personal favorite one. If you'd like to see more let me know and include what MILF you'd like to see next.


End file.
